Childhood Of Skye
by Steve AMDHome
Summary: A Sad Day In A Young Wolf's Life


**A/N: Written By A Friend Named Skye. Story Is Best Emotionally Expressed With This Song Playing In The Background (/watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk) copy and paste that in after youtube.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom! Hey, Mom!" squeaked Skye. "Huh...what?" mumbled Star. "Let's play! Let's play!" Star chuckled. "Okay, hold your horses. Let me get Snow Flake up." Snow Flake was my sister. She had snow white fur with green eyes. And my mother looked exactly like me. Brown fur, green eyes. My mom would always joke around and say, "When your all grown up, little one, It'll be hard to tell who is who!" I loved my mom. So much. . . "Okay! OKAY! I'm up Skye!" growled Snow Flake. "Who's in a bad mood today?" laughed Skye, skipping around. "Okay, let's play!"<p>

"Tag, Your it!" howled Star victoriously. "Hey!" meeped Skye, running over to her mother. Star stopped so her pups could catch up. Skye and Snow Flake successfully pinned their mother down. "Haha! You got me!" Star said, dramatically falling down. "We got you! We got you!" mewled the pups with joy. Skye, Star, and Snow Flake plopped onto the long, soft, green grass. Skye absolutely LOVED the place they lived in. It was covered in long green trees, It had rich prey, and in the middle of ALL of that, was their nice, secure, comfy house.

"Okay pups, we have to go home, it's getting cloudy." "Awww, well, okay then." said the pups, disappointingly. When they got back to the den, It started to rain lightly. "Oh come on mom, I won't go far!" complained Skye, looking outside. "No, Skye." said Star sternly. "It hasn't rained like this in. . . weeks!" Star just sighed and said, "I suppose. But don't go far, or else you WILL be grounded for a while!" "Love you mom!" "Love you, too!" she replied. Snow Flake waved.

She walked casually in the grass, opening her mouth to let the rain pour into her mouth. By now, Skye's beautiful brown coat was now drenched in rain, some mud spattered her paws. She saw little frogs hopping around in a small pond. She caught one and closely inspected it. It was all green with black spots, and its belly was orange. She let it go. Skye sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. The damp earth didn't feel right under her paws. She sniffed again. Charcoal . . . smoke. . _No!_

She turned around. _How far did I go? _She thought worriedly. She didn't see her den in view. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! _She ran as fast as she could, like a bull. Head down, and charging. Her paws were stinging and her muscles were getting weak. But she kept going faster and faster. She reached the house. She stood there . . . horrified . . . shocked . . .her den was on fire.

"Noooo!" she screamed. "Mom! Sister!" "Noooo!" she heard howls of pain. . Echoing in the forest repeatedly. Skye could only watch and hear. "No. . . ." she whispered silently. The rain made the flames ware off slowly. Skye shuddered and went inside slowly. "NO!" she screamed loudly. Her sister's white fluffy fur was now black and some of it was gone. And her mother was burnt up fully. She realized how they were positioned. . . Star was hugging Snow Flake, to protect her. . . Skye's heart was torn. . "Why. . ? WHY?" she screamed, practically losing her voice. "Why..?" she whispered. She started to cry, tears making little puddles on the ground.

**6 hours later**

The rain had stopped, dim sunlight flooded through the den, and everything went dead silent. Not a peep, no nothing. Except the mourning of Skye. She was shivering violently her eyes were bloodshot. She was whimpering. Skye finally got up and dragged her mom and sister right outside the den. "Mom," her voice broke "Sister. . For as long I live, I will never ever live the same without you. . . "She tilted her head back and let out a soft mournful howl. In the back ground a sad violin played.

She buried her mom and sister right in front of the cave, knowing that they would be watching over her. Skye decided to stay in that den for the rest of her life. She still haunts that day. The inside of the den still had paw marks and burns. She would NEVER forget that day, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Plz<strong>


End file.
